Revenge is Sweet
by Kalyra-Anne
Summary: Previously Cold Revenge - Two unrelated one shots set back in the day. Jenny as a probie and she's not happy... Just what will she do to get back at Gibbs? Each story is a little Cheeky - Warning for swearing and sexual refs, otherwise enjoy!
1. Take One Cold Revenge

_**AN - A little something I wrote to amuse myself and Maddy, my muse had been a bit off lately. **_

_**The original aim of this was just pure humour and grin worthy but I have now decided that this is going to be a set series of ongoing one-shots set back in the day. _**Jenny as a probie, getting revenge on the boss. **_**_

_**This is take one; Cold Revenge...  
>Summary In the middle of winter, Probie Jenny is not happy with her boss at all so she decides that he needs to be punished in one way or the other. Just what will she do to get back at him? Short and Cheeky (Isn't it always?) - Warning for swearing and of course sexual references. <strong>_

_**Enjoy and Review :) Xx  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>I'd never been sentimental when it came to this sort of thing. <em>Lie<em>

I never remembered what any of the faces looked like. _Lie_

And I didn't care. _Lie_

This was always the hardest part, telling the families that someone had been taken from them, that they were gone, end of story.

I remembered every single time that I had to do this, and the boss always made me do it alone. _Bastard._

I knew that I tendered to have a cynical approach to this particular 'job' but who would enjoy it?

It was darn right horrible, and there was always the countless times that I'd been told not to attach myself to a certain case, but it was kind of hard not to, I was way too sympathetic at times, just wanting to help.

I couldn't believe I was here by myself, in the middle of winter no less, freezing my ass off on a stranger's front porch.

No one in their right frame of mind would go out in a time like this, well, all the people that weren't stupid that is.

"Fucking hell, Gibbs, I'm going to kick your sorry ass for making mine freeze." I muttered as I rubbed my hands together, desperately seeking some form of warmth.

I rang the doorbell and secretly hoped that no one would be home or that they'd be asleep, a minute went by and there was no answer. I felt an overwhelming amount of triumph, at least I'd get the weekend off now, but as I looked through the white lace curtains, I noticed a figure slumped on the ground with a knife stuck in his back.

The feeling of triumph disappeared instantly and my mood dropped by a thousand.

_You have to be freaking kidding me, the one weekend I want off and now we have a homicide. I don't even have my gun with me. _

I wanted to scream like a four year old, this was ridiculous, but at least on the upside of things I could corner Gibbs and forever tease him of his sex life with Diane, or, that is, lack thereof.

Maybe the coldness wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

I couldn't help but smile.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you have no idea what I'm planning.

* * *

><p>"This had better be good or else." He answered angrily his cell phone<p>

"Oh, relax, cowboy. It's me." I said with a cheeky undertone, I simply couldn't resist, I could only imagine what his facial expression would be, unfortunately, I couldn't see, all I could see was his bare back.

"What do you want, Shepard?" he barked, clearly annoyed, I could tell that I'd interrupted some sexual activity, but I highly doubted that they'd even started, If I was Gibbs, I'd be running in the other direction of Dianne.

"Well, now that you ask, Jethro..." I said seductively, trying to stir up what he was probably already feeling

Men, you could get them in the palm of your hand so easily. Besides, it wasn't as if most men thought with their head anyways.

"Get to the point before I end this phone call." He said in almost a whine

"Fine, but don't get your boxers in a twist, even though we both know you're not wearing any." My mouth did all the work for me; I didn't even have to think before the words spilled out. All I knew was that I wanted revenge and I sure as hell was going to get it.

All I had to do was look through the window, my golden window of opportunity.

"Shepard." He warned me, he walked away from the window.

Always the one to ruin the fun, Jethro, I thought, back to work.

"Our dead marine's next of kin is on the living room couch with a knife hanging out of his back so get your ass here now." I explained, deciding not to add the fact that he should put clothes on, his mind was all too easy to read, I had it down to an art now.

"Can't you take care of it?" he asked her, frustrated

"Well, no actually I can't." I said with attitude, what the heck did he expect? All I was wearing was a full length coat and boots.

"Why the hell not?" he fumed

"Unlike you, I have a life..." I trailed off, just wanting to know his reaction

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." He said, almost hanging up the phone

"Don't bother, I'm outside," I stated before continuing trying to hold in a laugh, "Oh, and by the way, I'd suggest buying some curtains."

There was a couple of seconds of silence before the call ended.

That was satisfying, I thought to myself, but just you wait, Jethro, that was nothing compared to what I have in store for you.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did you think? If you have any idea's or prompts, let me know and I shall do my best to work with them. Thanks heaps :) Don't forget the shiny review button ;) Xx<br>_**


	2. Take Two Hot Lectures

**AN: The second installment in the Revenge series, have been toying with many idea's but this is my fav. Not as funny as the previous one - I don't think I can really compare anything to that. LOL**

**Take Two; Hot Lectures... I was watching re-runs of season four and came across the Sexual Harassment lecture, it highly amused me so this is my take on it, back in the day. **

**Enjoy :) Xx**

* * *

><p>A very hot and bored Jenny Shepard sat behind her boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.<p>

The delightful air-conditioning decided to be a menace and just ceased working altogether, despite the fact that the fans were on, what kind of genius created windows that didn't open?

Jenny had no idea either.

He was mildly paying attention to the lecture, the speaker stood at the front with a slide show.

At least the subject was surprisingly entertaining.

_Sexual Harassment._

She was situated directly behind him, a notepad sat neatly on her desk with a blue pen and a water bottle of which she took a nice long swig of.

It was warm though, just adding to her irritation.

The lights were off, at least that made a slightly cooler difference, not by much though.

The air felt thick like a blanket and it was threatening to suffocate her, she swore that she felt every inch of her entire being covered in a thin layer of sweat, a very disgusting feeling considering that she had only been at work for an hour and a half and she had had a shower beforehand; which now seemed like a lost cause.

Pressing her lips together, she re-tuned her ears back in to what the speaker was saying after blocking out the sound of her annoying voice.

The name tag proudly displayed upon her breast pocket read 'Julie'

The slide behind her changed.

It read, 'Sexual Harassment' in capital bold letters and underneath it had 'Don't let it happen to you!'

That made Jenny want to laugh at that statement, she understood that there was a point to the lecture but wasn't it just common sense?

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Lights, please." Asked Julie

Suddenly, without warning the lights were on and Jenny had to refrain from picking up her pen and throwing it at her, it was already hot in here.

Jenny looked around to Pacci and Decker and then wish she hadn't, they were actually concentrating on what the presentation was on.

First time for everything, she thought, not amused at all.

What the hell was going on? Why was every so quiet?

It was driving her completely bonkers.

"From the presentation, it's clear that sexual harassment can take many forms in the workplace." Julie began as she began to walk around the room, making eye contact with some people.

Jenny ran a hand through her hair.

"A co-worker with elevator eyes looking you up and down. A co-worker shows you a cartoon or photo of sexual nature." She kept on explaining

"If you're lucky." Jenny muttered, knowing full well that Gibbs had heard her murmur

"A co-worker's hand 'accidently' brushes up against your body." Julie stated, using quotation marks with her hands

"If you're really lucky." Said Gibbs, leaning back further in his chair

She had quite a comeback for that one, it made her think though.

Interesting point, Jethro.

"Physical contact can be divided into three categories, green light includes normal behaviour, yellow light includes borderline behaviour such as hugging someone or -." Julie continued

Fiona, the forensic lab scientist stood up with her hand in the air.

"Yup?" Julie asked

"What's wrong with hugging people?" asked Fiona, the girl was a hug fanatic, "I hug people all the time." Fiona explained

"You may see it as friendly, but your co-workers may find it offensive." Julia acknowledged

"You guys get offended when I hug you?" Fiona asked unhappily

A murmur of "No" went around the room and "Of course not, Fi."

Satisfied, Fiona sat back down.

"DOD policy is very clear about this point, miss. You must first ask permission before making physical contact with a co-worker." Julia explained

"Like, every time?" Fiona said

This truly was boring; she looked down at Gibbs whom was gently closing his eyes.

Smirking Jenny looked around the room.

It was just too easy.

"Yes." And finally, there's red light behaviour such as deliberate un-welcomed touching."

Jenny leaped forward and licked Gibbs' neck and then crashed down in her seat quietly.

Gibbs' jumped out of his seat, Jenny smirked, she probably was going to give the man a coronary one day.

It was incredibly hard not to laugh, the stone cold Leroy Jethro Gibbs freaked out by a tongue?

His reaction was priceless and he had just landed himself in a questioning predicament.

"Another question?" asked Julie, Jenny could tell that the woman was beginning to get frustrated.

"Yeah. What if you slap someone in the back of the head like this?" he asked and demonstrated using Jenny, she went to slap him where the sun would no longer shine but he blocked her hand.

"Would that be considered inappropriate behaviour?" Gibbs asked, the question was rhetorical to the presenter but mocking to Jenny

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Decker and Pacci were staring, mouths agape catching flies.

"Absolutely. Are you saying that this has actually happened?" Julie tried to confirm

Jenny looked towards Tom, the Director of NCIS, shaking his head slightly.

"Nah, I was just wondering." Gibbs' answered as he sat down; he turned to her on the way down and mouthed the words, 'You're dead.'

His cell rang and he answered promptly, "Gibbs."

"I have a question." Said Jenny as she stood up

"Yes?" Julie encouraged, now that the room was showing more interest

"What colour light would it be considered if you killed your co-worker?" Jenny asked

For a second, the presenter was silent.

A few chuckles went through the room, Gibbs hung up the phone.

"That would be black light, Shepard. Gear up." He said as he got up from his desk

Jenny sighed, just as things started to get interesting.

She left the room not predominantly pleased that she couldn't have done more to annoy him but it didn't as there would be many opportune moments later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And I am going to leave it there. Tell me what you thought, any future idea's that you find amusing, let me know! Thanks guys :) Xx <strong>


End file.
